I saw Santa Claus kissing
by mse123
Summary: What happens when Sakura Haruno meets...Santa Claus! Read it if you want to discover! Sasusaku-oneshot


Hey, guys! Christmas it's really close, so I decided to write this Sasusaku fanfic. Hope you will like it!

I saw Santa Claus kissing…

It is a very cold day, but who cares? Christmas it's almost here and the warmth of everybody's heart is a lot stronger than the winter. You can see parents buying toys for their kids or trying desperately to calm down their crying children who saw a really cute teddy bear and they want it.

,,What can I buy for Ino?'' thinks Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl with green eyes that would make you nostalgic after the spring.

As she walks, she sees a shop with a lot of dresses. She starts to walk that way and when she opens the beautiful decorated door, she hears a ,,Merry Christmas!'' from the Santa Claus standing next to her. He has beautiful black eyes like the darkest chocolate possible. For a few moments, Sakura stops just to look into his black eyes, then she realizes that she is staring at him.

,,Thank you!'' she says without looking at him.

She enters the huge shop and starts to analyze every dress that would make her best friend happy. After walking between the lanes, she finds a beautiful long white dress with a red rose which starts from her feet and ends to her chest, where it blooms.

,,This suits her! I hope she will like it. She can be so difficult even for me when it comes to clothes!'' Sakura thinks, then looks out at the Santa Claus which stands outside, but then disappears in the crowd of people. ,,Where did he go? Well…It's not my business!'' then she goes to pay, but not before to look for some accessories for the dress she has just chosen.

The cold wind makes Sakura to shiver for a few seconds.

,,It's really cold here! I should hurry home to make a delicious hot chocolate!'' At her thought, she hits the person in front of her.

,,Ohh! I-I'm so sorry…''

,,Hnn'' says a voice that is making Sakura to melt, despite the harsh season. When she tilts up her head, she can see the Santa Claus which wished her a merry Christmas.

,,Santa Claus?!'' she says shocked.

But before she can hear an answer, he take her hand in his and run with her after a corner. Her face is like a tomato's.

,,What the hell is happening here?!'' she thinks scared.

She sees him lying closer to her until his soft lips touch hers. She feels like in paradise.

As a little girl is walking, she notices the scene which is unwinding after the corner. When she passes by, she tries to tell her mom what she had just noticed.

,,Mom! I saw Santa Claus kissing…''

,,Oh, dear! Look at that jacket from that shop. Let's go there!'' interrupts the little blonde girl her mom.

After the kiss is ready, Sakura stays and looks at the person in front of her.

,,Who are you?'' she asks trying not to faint because of her heart that is beating really fast.

He starts to take down the red hat, the false white beard, the red blouse and pants and the black boots.

,,He is…so beautiful!'' Sakura thinks when she looks at his black hair that is blending his eyes. But the most beautiful thing about him is his white face, the purest white she had ever seen in her life.

,,My name is Sasuke Uchiha.''

,,Cute name! I-I'm S-sakura Haruno''

,,Aa.'' he answers. ,,Soo, umm, want to be my…girlfriend?'' he asks with a blush starting to cover his face.

Sakura looks at him with a playful smile on her face.

,,Yes!'' she says with a true smile appearing on her face.

He kiss her again and takes from his pocket a box. She gives it to her, not before to receive a surprised face from his official girlfriend. Sakura takes it carefully and opens it. Inside, she discovers a beautiful necklace with a heart made of pink swarovski.

,,Wow! I like it so much! Thank you!''

,,I'm glad that you like it!'' and he puts it gently around her neck. He admires the necklace (cough!-her-cough!) and then takes her hand in his bigger one.

As they walk together, she feels like she lost something.

,,Oh, no! I lost the dress for Ino!''

,,You mean this?'' he says and stretches his arm to show her the bag that he is holding in his hand.

,,Thanks, God! I was really afraid!''

And they continue to walk together in the crowd of people. Christmas is for real magic, don't you think?


End file.
